1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing packaging material and sheets, particularly to a method for manufacturing disposable food and beverage containers and seedling-breeding containers by using plant straws.
2. Concise Explanation of Prior Art
CN 1130559 discloses a method for manufacturing disposable sanitary food containers by using straws, including pulverizing non-toxic straw into powder; mixing the powder with a binder, putting the mixture into a mold to produce a semi-product, and then coating the semi-product with a water-repellent agent on its surfaces, wherein, the weight ratios of straw powder, binder and water-repellent agent are 70-75%, 22-25% and 2-5% respectively. But in practice, it is found that it is not advantageous to use high percentage of binder because of high cost of binders and the difficulties of mold pressing and mold releasing which makes continuous and mass production nearly impossible.